1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is in the field of improving rotation of a rotating roll body.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE BACKGROUND ART
It is prior known that the elastic asymmetry of a roll is caused by axially extending grooves, material variations, wall thickness variations in a tubular-bodied roll or ellipticity of a roll.
It is prior known to reduce the imbalance and dynamic deflection of a roll by the addition of material: by securing weights or mass to the ends or in the middle of a roll, by injecting material to the light side of the inner periphery of a tubular roll.
It is prior known to reduce the imbalance and dynamic deflection of a roll by the removal of material: by drilling holes in the jacket of a roll, by internally turning a roll to a constant wall thickness or by aligning a roll in the turning of an outer surface according to the centre axis of a bore.
The rolls may be coated. The coated roll consists of an axle and a coating element which can be made of a paper or fabric fiber or a synthetic material or a combination thereof. The coated rolls are used in paper industry for example as calender glazing rolls and as various guide rolls. It is prior known to secure the positive attachment of a coating by providing the fiber-coated calender glazing rolls with one or two grooves (as an adhesive injection duct) or with a spline.